Beside You
by Celivia
Summary: A ranger met the guardian of the forest and was saved by him. Why did he do so? What will be their adventures in searching for their true destiny? AU shonen ai , Takouji,Koukou,Izumi X Twins and maybe a bit Junzumi
1. Prolog

**Title:** Beside You

**Author:** Celivia

**Summary:** A ranger met the guardian of the forest and was saved by him. Why did he do so? What will be their adventures in searching for their true destiny? AU Takouji, Koukou , Izumi X Twins and maybe a bit Junzumi

**Warning:** Shonen ai / Yaoi in story. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

Prolog---------When We First Met

"Die, you little Beast!"

"Yea! You'll bring back luck to our village!"

The loud cries of the village boys caught Takuya's attention. He looked up from the place where he sat under the tree, trying to find the origin of the noises.

Takuya was a brown haired boy around the age of ten. He always wore a pair of huge goggles on his head, which eventually earned him the name of "Goggles Boy". Takuya was a cheerful and active boy, but though he lives with many children in the village, for some reasons he'd never be friend with any one of them.

He finally found out where the clamor came from, and he walked towards it. A group of boys were gathering nearing the well. There seemed to be something in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!"

"It's you, GOOGLES-BOY!" One of the boys turned around and glared at Takuya.

Over his shoulder, Takuya saw something lying on the ground and he gasped.

A puppy.

A terribly injured dark blue puppy.

"LEAVE IT ALONE!" Takuya walked up and pushed the boys aside. Slowly and tenderly, he lifted up the limp little body. "Do you realize what you are doing? You nearly kill a life!"

"We are only saving the village from bad luck! And you, Googles Boy, is ruining our good work!" said the first boy angrily.

" If you wanna fight, go ahead." Takuya speak with an emotionless voice. His eyes were fixing on the boys.

The boys backed off. They hate Takuya so much for getting into their way, but they all know none of them can win him in a fight.

"You'll be cursed, Takuya."

Takuya walked pass them and ran back to his home.

Takuya quietly slipped past his mother and go up to his room. He couldn't let his family see the puppy. Dogs should not be dark blue, neither did all other animals. And to his village, everything unusual is considered ominous and should be got rid of.

Not that Takuya wasn't loyal to his village, he just think it's too cruel to end a life just because it was born "ominous".

He laid the puppy on his bed and carefully tendered its wounds. Just then did he realize that it looked a little bit different from a dog. It has more pointy ears, and sharper claws.

It was a wolf.

The little fellow's finally awaken from the coma. It whined and struggled in Takuya's arms. Then it slashed him on his arms.

"Ouch! Easy man, I won't harm you." Takuya still did not let go.

The little fellow soon calmed down. Trust could be seen in its navy blue eyes.

----------------------

The little wolf had stayed with Takuya for a week before its wounds were healed. Takuya kept it secret and the village boys said nothing about it. Friendship was built between them and this was the first time Takuya had a true friend. A friend that will listen to you. A friend that you can share your feelings with.

However, though Takuya was reluctant to say goodbye to his friend, he knew he had to sent it home. Wolves belong to the forest, belong to the nature. He couldn't be selfish and kept it from seeing its family. Moreover, he feared that his friend might get hurt when he was not around. He, as a child, couldn't protect it from all oppositions.

And so in the early morning of the eighth day since they met, Takuya brought his friend outside the village, to the Mysterious Forest. Many hunters had gone into this forest before, and yet none of them came back. However, if you just have a walk in the forest without any intention, it will be just like other woods, nothing will happen. Takuya has tried before. This is why the forest is so called The Mysterious Forest.

There are no other forests near the village, so Takuya thought this must be his friend's home.

Takuya carried the wolf to the opening of the forest, and put it down.

" Come on, you're home."

He searched his pocket and took out a nice blue bandanna. He tied it on the pup's head. The little fellow sat quietly one the ground, its big blue eyes looking curiously at the boy.

"Here's a gift for you. Goodbye, my dear friend." He turned back and began to walk away.

"Woo…" The wolf whined. Takuya looked back and saw it following him.

"No, you cannot come with me. You have to stay."

He knelt down before the wolf.

"I know it's hard to say goodbye…I don't want to leave you but I must do so. I promise we'll meet again, and before then, I'm always beside you in your heart, as you are in mine. " He gently give the pup a pat.

The wolf, as if knew what Takuya said, jumped into Takuya's arm for a while, then back to the ground and walked away.

"I'll never forget you, my friend. We'll meet again."

Takuya said as he watched the wolf disappeared from his views.

He didn't know that several years later, his words will come true.

And this is where our story begins……

End of Prolog

This' my first digimon story. Hope you enjoy reading it.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Beside You

Author: Celivia

Summary: A ranger met the guardian of the forest and was saved by him. Why did he do so? What will be their adventures in searching for their true destiny? AU Takouji, Koukou , Izumi X Twins and maybe a bit Junzumi

Warning: Shonen ai / Yaoi in story. You have been warned.

Author's note: For those who have waited for this story, I would like you to accept my deepest apology and appreciation.

* * *

Chapter One ------ The Encounter

-------

" Father! Mother! Shinya! Where are you?!"

A brown-haired boy ran around in the burning house. The ruthless fire roared and raved, as if trying to swallow the whole building up. It bit the wooden house into parts. It heated up the whole place like hell. But all these couldn't stop the boy. Despite his severe burnt legs and blackened cheeks, the boy continued to run and cry at the top of his voice, hoping to receive a response.

"Where are you?! Answer me!"

But there was none. All he could hear was the sound of a burning shelf falling on the floor.

The boy suddenly tripped over a log and fell. He lay there and could not get up. All the running, shouting and the lack of oxygen had drained up all his power.

"Why…why everyone was gone when I woke up…why nobody answered me…"Tears filled his eyes. Finally he lay down. His strength had left him. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

_If my family was engulfed by the fire, I shall meet them in another world_, thought Takuya, _Father, Mother, Shinya, here I come._

He seemed to hear a faint melody coming from somewhere, but whether it was real or just hallucination he did not know, as darkness soon got him.

-----------------------

Five Years Later---

-----------------------

"Thanks Takuya, Thanks to you that we can go through this horrible forest!" A bald gentleman handed the young ranger beside him a bag of gold coins.

"You're welcome Mr. Jones, but this forest isn't as horrible as you think." Takuya received the coins and saw the gentlemen and his carriage off.

Five years ago when his village was burnt to the ground, he was saved by people of a town not far away, but on the other side of the Mysterious Forest. The people said they had found him at one midnight, injured and lying just outside the town's gate, and so the immediately brought him to the doctor. Takuya had no idea how he got there. He should not be able to leave the village at that time, and how could he go through the Mysterious Forest with all the injuries? And if someone saved him, why didn't he or she bring him into the town? He could have die if no one from the town noticed him until the next morning.

These five years was a new life to Takuya. He was no longer the boy playing around, he was now a ranger, a guide who lead people through forests and the wilderness. It was amazing that just like he was able to go in and out of the Mysterious Forest, he had never faced any danger in the wild. Knowing this many travelers and businessmen hired him as a guide when they have to journey far away. When he was not on a job, Takuya worked for the bar owner, the man who took care of him all these years.

Takuya had finished a job, and when was just about to leave for the town he noticed some smoke from the opposite direction. He knew where the smoke came from. He knew the place so well.

The smoke came from his village, the place where he was born.

Once he had recovered from his injuries Takuya had searched through the ruins of his village, but he found nothing, not a single corpse. He has also gathered news from travelers, but in all the five years the only fact he could get was something he could not and did not want to believe –

The villagers had vanished.

The smoke from the village might be a sign of human presence, could it be that someone from his village was still alive, and had returned to home?

Takuya dashed towards the source of the smoke. He saw several men, huge and strong. Around them were bags of jewelries and rifles. The smoke cam from a roasting pig nearby. Takuya knew what he saw, and was seen at the moment he saw them. He ran for his life before bullets caught him.

His village had become a Thieves' Den.

" Don't you Dare to Run! Stupid Boy!" shouted one of the thieves.

Takuya knew there was only one way to save himself, into the Mysterious Forest, and so he did. The men chased after him tightly. If he did not get rid of them, they could just follow him out of the forest, where he would be caught for certain.

Just at this moment he heard a melody, a familiar melody. Takuya cleared his thoughts and ran towards the source. He remembered the melody, the last thing in his mind before he fainted in the village five years ago. Could it be his savior? Whether being chased or not did not mattered now. He had to find person, to say thanks and ask about his family.

Takuya ended up in a lake. Near the lake sat a beautiful boy with long dark blue hair which contrasted his white robe. The melody came from the flute in his hand. Stunned by the scene, Takuya gasped and stepped back, breaking a twig and caught the other boy's attention.

The flute player looked up, and their eye sights met.

----

End of Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Beside You

**Author: **Celivia

**Summary:** A ranger met the guardian of the forest and was saved by him. Why did he do so? What will be their adventures in searching for their true destiny? AU Takouji, Koukou , Izumi X Twins and maybe a bit Junzumi

**Warning:** Shonen ai / Yaoi in story. You have been warned.

**A/N: **Thanks for waiting. I am sure this chapter would not let you down. ^^

* * *

------------------------------------------

Chapter Two ---- The Guardians

------------------------------------------

Takuya could never forget those eyes. It should be his first time seeing them, but his heart told him that it was not. His memory, however, recalled nothing related to the boy in front of him. Was him somebody he knew in the past, someone he had forgotten due to his injuries five years ago?

**RRRROAR!!!!!**

Takuya jumped at the terrifying noise and looked back. In front of him was a lion. And it was no ordinary lion. It was a lion with raven hair.

Sensing danger, Takuya turned to warned the dark haired boy, but he was nowhere in sight.

Takuya's only option was to run away from the lion. He hoped, and he really wanted, to meet that boy again.

What Takuya didn't know, was that after he had escaped, the raven lion walked towards the lake. Slowly, fours dark paws became two human legs, and the lion morphed into a boy who looked the same as the flute player, only that he had short hair instead of long.

"Kouji, it isn't like you to make such a simple mistake, letting a human see you."

"I was just…deep in my thoughts." Upon speaking, the long haired boy stepped out from behind the tree, confronting his other half.

Yes. These two boys with the same face were twins.

"Are you thinking about that incident again? I know it is my fault letting you alone in the danger outside, but you know I could not run to the village in lion form."

"You know I can never forget it, Kouichi. And the boy just now…" _Is it really him?_ Kouji did not speak out the thought.

.

.

.

Takuya was lost.

He had never got lost in the Mysterious Forest, but the thieves, the lion and --- the beautiful boy, all these were too much for his mind right now. A part of him urged him to run from the danger, but the other part, a deeper part asked him to go back, back to the lake fairy. Yes, he was just like a fairy born from the lake, so pure and graceful. _This should be the reason why I have never seen that lake before,_ thought Takuya, _he is protecting the sanctuary._

**THUD!** Just when Takuya was thinking, his head was hit from behind. Lying on the ground face-down, his conscious left him.

"That was easy!"

"You call that easy?! This kid caused us hours searching for him."

"But Boss--- We spent most of those hours wandering around the same area…"

"No one will think you are a mute if you just SHUT UP!"

"How should we deal with the kid?"

"Finish him! He knows too much."

"But without him we may never find a way out. Maybe we can tie him up and let him lead the way out once he wake up…"

"And let him cry for help or let other people find the dead body?! No way! Just kill him here and …WAHHHHH!!!!"

All the thieves froze the second they saw what was in front of them. In the dark bushes, there was a pair of glowing eyes.

.

.

.

Takuya opened his eyes. He remembered passing out from an attack and his head still hurt. He slowly sat up on the bed. He was in a bed in room with white walls. _I must be in Heaven,_ thought Takuya, as everything around him was white, and he could even see an angel sleeping beside him.

_Wait! He is not an angel. He is the lake fairy!_

Takuya's movement had disturbed the fairy's sleep, and he woke up from his position next to the bed. Takuya guessed the fairy had looked after him for a long time that he fell asleep.

"You are awake? How are you feeling?"

Takuya could not say a word. He could finally have a good look at the fairy. It seems God had listened to his wishes.

"Are you okay? Feel painful?"

Just when Takuya was trying to speak his first words, the door opened and entered the fairy's twin.

"So the sleeping prince finally wakes up?" Takuya was not sure why, but this person who looked like his fairy was not sounding very friendly.

"Thanks…for saving me. I am Takuya. How do I get here?" Takuya decided to ignore the new comer and turned to his fairy.

"We found you lying on the ground," Takuya did not miss the "_We_". _So both of them are my saviors I guess, but what about my attackers?_

"So…are you guys fairies?"

"Fairies?! Of course not!" said Kouji," Fairies are much more wonderful and beautiful creatures."

"But I think you are, I mean you two are...pretty good looking?" Takuya lowered his head, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Thanks." _But that is just because you don't know the other side of us,_ thought Kouji.

Takuya looked at Kouji's smile. It was sweet, but somehow he thought something was missing. The smile was like, missing its spirit.

"We are guardians of the forest, me and Kouji," said Kouichi, " And to clear the confused look on your face, yes, we are twin brothers, and my name is Kouichi by the way. So, Mr. Takuya, when are you going to leave?"

_Kouji, so I finally know his name._

"Kouichi, Takuya has just healed from his injuries. He is too weak to leave."

"Go tell Mother. It is her orders."

Upon hearing the sentence, Kouji dashed out of the room. Kouichi still stood there, leaning on the wall while Takuya was staring at the opened door.

Kouji reappeared at the doorway after some time with a bag, grabbing Takuya's arm and led him out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Bringing him outside according to Mother's orders, and I am not just taking him, I am going with him."

"But Kouji…"

"Please Kouichi….You know how I want to go to the outside world. I don't want to be stuck in this place for the rest of my life."

Kouji knelt before his twin brother, struggling to hold back his tears. Kouichi knelt down to hug him. He knew his little brother deserves freedom. Since he was a baby Kouji had a great curiosity of the outside world, otherwise that incident would not have had happened.

"Go. Be swift and don't let the others catch you. I will deal with Mother."

Before Kouji could say a word of thanks, he and Takuya were pushed out of the room. The door shut behind them. This time Takuya grabbed Kouji's hand, and pulled the boy away from the door.

And the long adventure of Takuya and Kouji began.

.

.

End of Chapter Two


End file.
